


You’re My Drive

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”In Mario Kart: Double Dash, teammates help each other.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 22





	You’re My Drive

“Mario, look out!”

Mario knew the red shell was coming; he heard Peach’s warning loud and clear. And yet he’d been driving for most of the race now. He could feel himself getting slow. So, even though they knew it was combing, he turned the wheel just a second too late.

The red shell hit the back tire of their kart, and the two cried out as they careened towards the edge of the course. Thankfully they didn’t fall off, but Mario heard Wario laughing as they raced past, and he grunted in frustration. He hit the accelerator and they raced to catch up.

“Mario, are you alright?” Peach asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, Peach, just a little tired.”

“I think you need a break, Mario.”

Mario suddenly caught sight of a banana and swerved to avoid it. He took several deep breaths as he glanced at the rear view mirror; Peach looked worried. “Maybe I do need a little one...”

Peach nodded. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“We don’t need to pull over; we can-“

Mario didn’t even need to finish. He unbuckled the seat belt and grabbed at the back of the cart just as Peach gripped the front of the wheel, and with expert movements the two switched places just in time for Peach to dodge the green shell Wario threw behind them.

“Thanks, Peach,” Mario said.

Peach smiled at the image of him in the mirror and nodded. “Item box coming up!”

Mario grinned. The race continued.


End file.
